Sweet dreams
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Mortal e ignorante, acusas al aire al dios del engaño ¿Que pasara cuando el conteste? Seguramente nada bueno y sano, solo en tus sueños mas retorcidos podrás enfrentar el castigo de Loki. One shot super HOT en primera persona.


Todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años (O mas en este caso.) Esta historia fue creada por alguien mas, no soy la autora.

* * *

Cansancio era lo que sentía, no podía mas... necesitaba llegar a dormir a mi casa, las noches de desvelo me estaban matando, se reflejaban en mi actitud y animo.

No estoy muy segura si todo era fabricado por mi mente o de verdad pasaba todo aquello, llegue al punto de dormir en clase por el agotamiento que tenia, todos mis amigos y familiares me preguntaban qué era lo que me pasaba, pero para evitar que me llevaran al psiquiatra por lo que ellos llamarían alucinaciones solo decía que tenía mucho trabajo.

Las 8:00 p.m, Tenía media hora para tomar el autobús que me llevaría a casa, vivir sola me pareció una idea realmente buena en un principio, me quedaba relativamente cerca de la universidad comparado a cuando vivía con mis padres, el departamento era realmente hermoso, tenía el espacio suficiente para mí, un lindo balcón en el cual empecé a cultivar rosas, una pequeña sala en la cual colgué muchos de los cuadros que pintaba y fotografías que realice, mi recamara era el cuarto mas cómodo de todo el departamento, es como si fuera diferente del resto de los cuartos.

El primer día desempaque y acomode todo, encontré muchas cosas que no sabía que tenía, libros sobre todo, aparte uno que me pareció muy curioso ya que no recordaba el haberlo comprado o que me lo regalaran, "Dioses y mitos nórdicos" era el titulo en dorado de aquel libro negro. Para la noche cuando decidí que era hora de ir a dormir tome el libro y empecé a leer un poco antes de ir a dormir pase las hojas rápido sin prestar mucha atención hasta que pare en una hoja en particular.

—Loki dios de la travesura y el engaño…¡es todo una joya! —No pude evitar reírme ante la información, seguí con la lectura sobre este particular dios, repase las historias sobre sus hijos y su vida, cada palabra sobre él me enganchaba mas a la lectura.

Cuando por fin termine de leer tres horas después me propuse que al día siguiente buscaría mas información ya que se había vuelto de mi total interés saber más sobre Loki, deje el libro en un pequeño buro al lado de mi cama apagando la luz de la lámpara en el proceso y me acomode para dormir.

—Vaya Loki, incluso con un caballo, ¿no te gustaría mejor pasar un tiempo con esta mortal? —Deje salir una pequeña risa suave por lo loca que sonaba mi pregunta. Me dispuse a dormir tranquilamente y no fue mucho el tiempo que me tomo perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

—No me dirás que hacer mortal, te enseñare a respetar a un dios, a partir de ahora serás mi mascota midgardiana que te quede claro. —Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar aquella voz de un hombre en mi habitación, prendí la luz pero no había nadie, revise el departamento pero estaba completamente vacío, por lo que regrese a mi cama haciéndome a la idea de que solo había sido un sueño, empecé a sentir calor por lo que no me cobije.

Cuando por fin el sueño regreso a mí y estaba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia sentí como alguien se poso sobre mi pero mis sentidos no reaccionaban, entre abrí los ojos un poco y pude distinguir a un hombre joven de cabello largo un poco más arriba de los hombros el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás, de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes, sonreía prepotentemente de lado, se encontraba sobre mí en cuatro, sus brazos quedaron a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Te enseñare a respetar a un dios midgardiana. —Se incorporo para tomar mis muñecas con una mano y llevarlas arriba de mi cabeza, me dejo inmóvil, fue entonces que reaccione por completo trate de forcejear pero me resulto inútil la presión que ejercía en mis muñecas era muy fuerte, con su otra mano delineo mi cara, bajo hasta llegar a mis pechos y deslizo la blusa de tirantes que usaba como pijama dejando a su entera disposición mi piel desnuda, apretó uno de mis pechos con algo de rudeza lo que provoco que sentará un gemido de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, lo movió en círculos un par de veces para después soltarlo, con su dedo índice comenzó a rodear mi pezón una y otra vez, cuando se canso de eso lo pellizco y siguió bajando acaricio por sobre la tela mi estomago y vientre llegando al borde inferior de la blusa y levantándolo.

—¿Por qué jutas las piernas con tanta desesperación mascota?, en un par de momentos vas a gritar que te penetre hasta que te desgarres la garganta. —Sonrió con maldad tratando con su mano de separar mis piernas, al no conseguirlo se ayudo de una de sus rodillas poniéndola en medio de mis piernas separándolas por fin.

—¡Basta! —Grite desesperada.

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes mortal, aprende tu lugar o tu castigo por haberme insultado será peor. —Sentí que aprisionaba mas mis manos y las empujaba mas al colchón de la cama, pero sus dos manos ahora separaban mas mis piernas para que el quedara perfectamente acomodado, trate de ver que era lo que me impedía mover mis manos pero solo veía un brillo verde, escuche el ruido de una cremallera bajando, voltee mi mirada a su persona y vi como liberaba a su gran miembro ya endurecido por la excitación.

—Cumple con tu propósito mascota, entretén a tu dios y paga tu ofensa. —Volvió a reír, llevo su mano derecha a su pene y con el pulgar comenzó a frotar la punta, deslizaba su dedo con agilidad para después comenzar a masturbarse en frente de mi, su mano subía y bajaba con un gran ritmo, roncos gemidos comenzaron a salir de su garganta los cuales me provocaban miedo y al mismo tiempo me excitaban. No sabía si estaba soñando o estaba pasando, mi garganta estaba cerrada y no podía pronunciar ningún tipo de sonido, mi vista fija en cómo se daba placer el mismo, sus largos dedos envolviendo el grosor de su pene palpitante el cual comenzaba a lubricar con el liquido preseminal me tenia aterrada y fascinada.

—Llego el momento de que sientas lo que es tener entre tus piernas a un dios. —Volvió a poner esa sonrisa de superioridad dejo de masturbarse para después con su mano hacer a un lado la parte de mi pantaleta que cubría mi vagina, con su otra mano flexiono una de mis rodillas para acercarse más, quería resistirme pero me encontraba tan excitada no solo por sus actos si no por la belleza del dios que me tenia atada.

Veía como se acercaba cada vez más a mi parte íntima, creí que me penetraría rápido pero me equivoque, tomo su miembro y con la punta comenzó a acariciar esa parte tan sensible de mí, me desesperaba y llenaba de placer el hecho de que recorriera con lentitud esa parte de mi ser, pase del miedo a la excitación total en un solo momento con esas caricias que me brindaba su miembro.

—Tu cara te delata mortal, no puedes esperar a que meta mi miembro en ti ¿no es así? —Se relamió los labios haciendo un poco de presión en mi como si me fuera a penetrar pero no lo hizo, soltó mi pierna para comenzar a acariciar mi cadera, su roce quemaba, quería sentir su hombría dentro de mí.

—Ahh...ahh. —Solo jadeos salían de mí, no podía pensar con claridad el me veía con esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de superioridad, me analizaba con la mirada como si quisiera algo de mí.

—¿Por qué no me lo pides de una vez? Reconoce a Loki tu dios y pídeme que te haga mía de una vez mascota. —Seguía presionando sin llegar a penetrarme para después retirarse un poco y volver a hacer las misma acción.

—Loki…ahhh…er...eres mi dios. —Lo dije sin pensarlo y segada por la lujuria en que me tenia envuelta con su toque y su miembro a escasos centímetros de mi.

—Bien mortal. —Dijo al momento de penetrarme por completo y de un solo golpe, mi espalda se arqueo por la corriente de placer me recorría, mis piernas temblaron por la invasión a mi cuerpo, y un gemido fuerte salió de mi garganta.

—¡AHH! ¡LOKI! —Mi cuerpo temblaba un poco por la sensación de su gran miembro palpitando en mi interior, apenas termine de decir su nombre cuando me tomo de la cadera para comenzar a embestirme el sonido de su pubis chocando contra mi resonaba mezclado con mis gemidos y sus jadeos por toda la habitación.

—Ahhhh...quiero que gimas mi nombre con fuerza y recuerdes que no puedes insultar a un dios como yo sin recibir algún castigo. —La presión que ejercía en mi cadera hacia que pudiera llegar más en mi interior.  
Seguía gimiendo sin control por la forma rápida en que me penetraba una y otra vez. Salió de mí por un momento.

—No creas que he terminado con tu castigo. —Tomo una de mis piernas y la dirigió al lado contrario por encima de él para que quedara yo boca abajo volvió a tomar mi cadera para ahora levantarme de esa parte sostenida por mis rodillas quedando así mi pecho y mi cara en el colchón con mis manos aun extendidas por encima de mi cabeza.

Con sus manos separo mis piernas un poco más, fue acariciando con una de ellas el interior de piernas hasta llegar a mi intimidad y con sus dedos largos comenzar a acariciar una vez más mi parte, la otra mano la llevo a mi trasero el cual apretó un poco para después darme una nalgada que me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor más que de excitación.

Termino de acariciarme para embestirme otra vez jalaba de mi cadera hacia él para aumentar el ritmo, sus gemidos se escuchaban cada vez mas roncos, acaricio con una de sus manos desde mi coxis hasta mi nuca, el recorrido que hizo por toda mi espalda fue tan delicioso que complementaba ese perturbador y candente movimiento dentro de mí.

Pronto llegaría al clímax, la sensación del orgasmo en mi vientre se sentía cada vez más rápido, el cosquilleo era por demás placentero era lo mejor que había sentido en toda mi vida, el ritmo demencial aumentaba, paso su mano por mi costado y la dirigió a mi pecho buscando el pesos para pellizcarlo un poco no podía mas con esa sensación.

—¡LOKI! —Gemí su nombre en un grito el correrme por fin, el siguió penetrándome un par de veces más hasta que por fin sentí el su tibio semen llenándome por completo.

Salió lentamente de mi al tiempo que deje caer mi cadera a la cama, trataba por todos los medios de regular mi respiración y que mi vista dejara de estar nublada por el orgasmo, sentí como se levanto de la cama y se paro al lado mío.

—Aun falta que pagues por tu falta mascota, así que prepárate porque vendré cada noche a tomar tu cuerpo una y otra vez. —Me acaricio la cabeza con una mano y beso mi hombro después de esto no escuche nada, en algún momento me quede profundamente dormida y al despertar por la mañana yo estaba aseada con mi ropa acomodada y cobijada por un momento llegue a pensar que todo eso había sido solo un sueño pero el dolor en mis muñecas me reafirmaba que había pasado pues tenía las marcas del agarre que utilizo en mi.

A partir de ese día Loki me visitaba para "castigarme" por la gran ofensa que aquella noche le hice según él, era el motivo de que yo no durmiera mucho y que corriera para llegar a casa, pues en las últimas cinco semanas cuando yo llegaba él ya estaba en mi habitación diciendo que me enseñaría que una mascota no puede hacer esperar a su dueño.

Llegue por fin a mi departamento, entre dejando mis cosas en la sala y corrí a mi habitación, entre pero nada, Loki no estaba por ningún lado espere un poco y no llegaba, me sentía tan deprimida y sola, mi necesidad por verlo y que me hiciera suya era enorme, no me importaba que me siguiera llamando mascota o mortal, en algún momento me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero no se lo diría sabiendo como es.  
Me resigne que esta sería la primera noche que pasaría sin él los pensamientos de que se había aburrido de estar conmigo me invadieron no quería creer eso, decidí que mejor me daría un baño para despéjame de esas ideas y pensar mejor las cosas.

Entre al baño y comencé a desnudarme me puse una toalla para cubrirme, abrí la regadera esperando que el agua caliente me ayudara con todo esto, me quite la toalla para poder meterme, el agua comenzó a caer sobre mí, las gotas calientes me hacían relajarme un poco.

—Loki, ¿ya te aburriste de mi? —No pude evitar soltar esa pregunta en un suspiro cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

—Eres mi mascota jamás me aburriría de ti. —Abrí los ojos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Loki detrás de mí, en un rápido movimiento me tomo por la cintura y me giro para quedar de frente a él, estaba completamente desnudo, el agua se deslizaba por ese perfecto cuerpo que tenía su abdomen estaba tan pegado a mí que sentía su calor, recorrió mi costado con una de sus manos.

—Nos faltaba pasar por el baño. —Justo cuando termino la frase me beso de una forma tan desesperada, mordía mi labio lo que hizo que abriera mi boca para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y comenzaran a rozarse de una manera tan sensual que la excitación era inevitable, sentí como su miembro se ponía duro y acariciaba con descaro mi trasero.

Me fue acorralando en la pared mientras bajaba por mi cuello dejando pequeños beso, llego a mi clavícula la cual mordió dejando una marca roja, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos no perdió tiempo y comenzó a mover uno en círculos suavemente mientras lo apretaba, succionaba con intensidad el otro y con su lengua jugaba con mi pezón el agua seguía empapándonos las gotas golpeaban nuestra piel con delicadeza.

Se separo de mí y cambio los papeles quedando ahora su espalda contra la pared, me tomo de los hombros haciendo presión para que me fuera arrodillando, quite sus manos de mi y lleve las mías a su pecho acaricie todo lo que podía comenzando a besar cada parte de esa piel blanca, baje con un camino de besos y delineando sus músculos con mi lengua hasta que llegue a su erecto miembro, bese la punta y recorrí su longitud con mi lengua puse una mano en la base y con la otra apretaba y masajeaba sus testículos.

—Deja de jugar mortal, quiero que te metas mi miembro en tu boca y me des placer como ninguna otra podrá hacerlo jamás. —Esas palabras me llenaron de dicha pues esa era su manera de decirme que le importaba, volví a besar la punta de su pene y con mi lengua la recorrí en circulo para después meterme lo mas que podía de su miembro en la boca como era tan grande moví mi mano que estaba en la base para comenzar a meter y sacar su hombría de mi boca, me tomo de la cabeza marcando un ritmo y apartando el cabello mojado de mi cara, comenzó a suspirar y soltar jadeos conforme yo aumentaba el ritmo podía ya saborear su escencia que me proporcionaba el liquido preseminal, sus jadeos pasaron a ser gemidos mas audibles.

—Suficiente, terminare dentro de ti como cada noche mi mascota. —Me separo de él y me ayudo a incorporarme volvimos a cambiar de posiciones, me pego mas a la pared tomo mis piernas y me levanto hasta que estuve sostenida con ellas de su cadera, acomodo su miembro y me penetro rápido y certero, lo abrace por el cuello disfrutando de ese maravilloso palpitar de su miembro en mi interior, me tomo con las dos manos por el trasero y comenzó a levantarme un poco y bajarme de nuevo, las embestidas eran tan deliciosas como siempre, escuchaba sus gemidos en mi oído y eso me excitaba aun mas.

Mordí su cuello un poco para dejarle marca y me recordara cuando la viera al día siguiente. El ritmo de las envestidas aumentaban y el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre era más notorio en cada una de ellas.

—Aahh, Loki, mas fuerte. —Pedía por más que llegara lo más adentro posible en mi, quería todo de él que me hiciera el amor una y otra vez no solo en las noches.

* * *

Espero les agradara, a mi me pareció super HOT en todos los sentidos, lo leí en face y luego lo borraron, por eso me llegue a la conclusión que era justo compartirlo con toda la comunidad de FF, no tengo intención de robarlo, este texto, YO NO lo cree y por eso, que si tu creadora lees esto, quiero que sepas que, eres genial y quisiera que me perdonaras por publicar esto y no darte el protagonizo que mereces, pero si me contactas arreglare esto o si quieres lo borro, pero era necesario que otros leyeran tu historia.


End file.
